


The Epic Love Story of Jag and Panzer

by WinterDrake



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: A New Empire
Genre: It probably won't make as much sense unless you are part of our realm in the game, M/M, Romance, Screenshots in the notes of each Act, This was stupid. But I'm still posting it here, Trolling, mobile game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake
Summary: A short play several friends and I came up with in FFXV: A New Empire.





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun and stupid little joke several of us played on the mobile game, FFXV: A New Empire for Halloween. We wrote a play, mainly involving two of the ‘big’ players, and posted it on the chat. Things are always getting heated between guilds so we figured we’d have a little bit of fun as our realm implodes yet again.
> 
> We had a bit of trouble and there was some unexpected occurrences but we think it went well. I’ve included a link to a series of screenshots of each act. It will be in the beginning notes section. They may be a little hard to follow at times so that's why I included the script. We did deviate from it at times, however.
> 
> I thought I’d post it here since it was done on an FFXV spinoff game. This counts as fanfiction, right? Anyway, happy belated Halloween from the Blighted Ward realm!
> 
> And a big thanks to Gilded! She co-wrote this and did all the romantic portions because I can't. I never would have been able to do this without you! xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of the fake accounts and who they are playing.

**(Fake Account) **as (Real Account)

**ChancIas fly** as Chanclas Fly or ‘Jag’.

**PanzerKreig** as PanzerKrieg

**LATORACOo** as LATORACO

**HulkkSmash** as Hulkk Smash or ‘Leon’

**PrincessBad** as Princess Bad 

**DKyanitee** as DKyanite

**Squidward88** as Squidward86

**Gilded Lady** as herself


	2. Act 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here for the screenshots of Act 1.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1TizIfQUBH2haB4D7a8JBRUHopw2jx2El)  
\- We got an audience!  
\- The real Jag, LATORACO and Squidward86 pop in and seem amused.  
\- People seem to enjoy it so far.  
\- Some technical difficulties.  
\- Snacks available!

(We open with an overprotective PanzerKreig. PanzerKreig accuses Jag for attacking smalls once again.)

**PanzerKreig: **Jag! You there, you b i t c h? You said you’d stop attacking our smalls!

**Jag**: Yea, boo. Right here.

**Jag:** (blowing a kiss face)

**Jag: **And I’m just retaliating for the things you did.

**PanzerKreig: **Accusing us once again, you sociopath? It never ends with you.

**Jag**: Stay in denial. You are just a hypocrite.

**PanzerKreig: **A hypocrite?! I’m just playing by YOUR rules!

**Jag: **I don’t play on any rules if this is how I’m treated.

**LATORACOo: **We tried peace and you all had to ruin it! So both of you stop being hypocrites! 

**Jag: **I’m not a hypocrite. That’s only PanzerKreig here.

**PanzerKreig: **We only want the smalls to grow. YOU are ruining this realm. 

**Jag:** (Thinking face)

**Jag: **It’s just a game, bro. Why you all so mad?

**PanzerKreig: **I’m not mad, but you will be! 

**Jag: **I’m so scared. 

**Jag:** (Scared face)

**Jag:** Come at me then.

**LATORACOo: **I tried to get you to hit me but you didn’t. You only go after the smalls!

**PanzerKreig: **Only because you hit ours! 

**HulkkSmash: **It’s caaaaalm guys. Let’s just have fun (peach) (hand)

**Rnob: **Seriously, guys. Fighting over a videogame. Get a life. Leave the rest of us in peace. 

**Jag: **Fine, whatever. Let’s do peace. Why don’t we move this to the leader’s chat?

**PanzerKreig:** That’s what we wanted ALL ALONG.

**Jag: **Alright, boo. Let’s see if we can do it right this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here for the screenshots of Act 2.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1FBc3bhrA5p80TaS1EuLKoQHEAwf38J6P)
> 
> \- The real Leon appears after weeks of absence. Great timing friend.  
\- Mayhem as Leon does not understand what’s going on.  
\- Some people decide this is the best time for conversation between one another. It's really not.  
\- Some more technical difficulties

(PanzerKreig and Jag are in a heated discussion on how to make peace with one another.)

**Jag:** Now, what do you want for peace, boo?

**PanzerKreig: **How about the same things I’ve said for the last few months, B I T C H.

**Jag: **(thinking face) 

**Jag: **So attacking and war? 

**PanzerKreig:** If that’s what you want, I’ll take you on. But this is for the realm. Stop screwing us over.

**Jag: **Fine. Let’s all release the heroes for the Halloween events for starters. 

**PanzerKreig: **Stop hitting us in return. I would be happy to do it then.

**Jag: **Also get your members out of our hives. 

**PanzerKreig: **Get your members out of ours too.

**DK: **Stop constantly attacking our Littles during rvr! 

**Jag: **Maybe those littles should grow a little faster so they can take me on?

**DKyanitee: **They don’t spend money like you, Jag. They were killing monsters and helping, but you took their heroes after you attacked the empty ones. Real bright attacking empty empires.

**Jag: **Guess we all can’t be rich.

**PanzerKreig: **D I C K.

**Jag:** (Middle Finger)

**LATORACOo: **Enough please! Stop it there. Let’s just work together for once! 

**Princess Bad**: We want peace. Jag attacking Littles to feel big needs to stop.

**Jag: **If it makes my boo happy I’ll stop (happy face and hearts emoji)

**PanzerKreig: **(Eyeroll)

**PanzerKreig:** You better keep your word this time.

**Jag:** Only if you keep yours.

**Gilded Lady: **YAY! Peace! (Happy face)

**DKyanitee: **Oh look. They made up again. Hope the relationship lasts this time. (Eyeroll)

**Squidward88: **If it helps the Littles and the realm grow I think this is good. 


	4. Act 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here for the screenshots of Act 3.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1DWW2Fo_uLqFgasB1qIVjForaDRPhP0h-)
> 
> \- The real Panzer seems to have been online but did not post a reaction. He must have been speechless with amazement.  
\- People were entertained.  
\- Plans for a sequel.  
\- ‘Janzer’ has become the ship name to some of us who wrote this.

(3 weeks later. Peace has held in the realm. Jag and PanzerKreig are looking over what they have accomplished. Together.)

**Jag: ** I guess we can work together, boo.

**PanzerKreig: ** I guess so. You aren’t so bad when you're not screwing around, you know.

**Jag: ** Love you too, boo. (Eye roll)

**PanzerKreig: ** I think… 

**PanzerKreig:** We need to talk.

**Jag: ** Oh, I’ve heard that line before. What did I do? 

**PanzerKreig: ** Nothing. I just… 

**Jag:** What? Did Stevie get smelly again?

**PanzerKreig:** No. I want to talk about… Us.

**Jag: ** (thinking face) 

**Jag: ** Us?

**PanzerKreig: ** Yes. Us. 

**Jag: ** You say that like we are a thing.

**PanzerKreig: ** We aren’t?

**Jag: (** Silence **) **

**PanzerKreig:** You still there?

**PanzerKreig: ** Damn it... I’m just going to go ahead and say it.

**PanzerKreig: ** I know you act big and tough but I KNOW you really care deep down… I know you Jag… And the man I see underneath all of this is the man I’ve found I quite like. I want you to show that man to the world. Your true self… Let the realm see the real you.

**Jag: ** I thought I was a dick? Everyone kept mentioning my dick.

**PanzerKreig: ** I’m serious Jag.

**Jag: ** I get it, I also didn’t realize who you were. I thought you were a know it all. You think you are the best and everyone should listen. But you’re not and you don’t. You love people and want to protect them. And it makes me feel safe. I feel safe with you. Safe to say that I think I feel something for you.

**PanzerKreig: ** You do?

**Jag** : I do. 

**PanzerKreig: ** I think... I think I feel something for you too. 

**Jag: ** I know I’m a dick. But it doesn’t stop me from loving you.

**PanzerKreig:** I know I can be stubborn but my love for you moves me.

**PanzerKreig and Jag:** I’m so happy you’re in my life. Let’s both never fight again. 

**PanzerKreig: ** If you want this as much as I do then come with me. Come back to my island with me. We can be together.

**Jag: ** Yes! Of course yes! But...

**PanzerKreig: ** But?

**Jag: ** I just need to tell you one more thing… I’m pregnant, Boo. 

**LATORACOo:** WHAT?! No! (Spanish cussing) 

**Hulkk Smash: ** Fucxers! Literally! (Crying laughing face)

**Squidward88: ** I’m so happy for you!

**DKyanitee: ** You like sociopaths PanzerKreig?!? (Shocked face) 

**PanzerKreig: ** He’s not a sociopath DK. He’s a good man. MY man. 

**Author's Note:**

> If we decide to do that sequel, I will post it here too. xD


End file.
